


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by Leviose



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviose/pseuds/Leviose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place near the end of Episode 10: Crimson Killing Intent. What happens after Kirito's hand got cut off? Asuna doesn't know that Kirito's hand can regenerate. What happens when she feels the burden of losing his hand and a human life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

Asuna sighed. The recent happenings, even though they’d happened less than an hour ago, felt almost like a dream. She stole a glance at Kirito. The golden sunlight haloed his thick fall of black hair, giving him the appearance of an angel. An angel of death clothed in black.

A twinge of regret rose in her heart. What had she done? Because of her own carelessness and idiotic naivety, she’d caused Kirito to lose his hand. And worse, she’d made him take a life. True, it had been Kuradeel’s life, but still. Would his hand ever grow back? What if this was a permanent state? What would happen to his Dual-Wielding ability now? It had ceased somewhat, but the stump was still leaking a slow stream of red pixels.

She felt him his warm hand squeeze her own lightly. “Asuna-san? Something wrong?” She looked at him. His bright black eyes gazed into hers trustingly. That combined with the glowing orange cursor above his head was enough to make overwhelming guilt fountain up in her.

“N-Nothing.” she gritted out between her teeth.

Kirito came to an abrupt halt. “I know something’s wrong. I’m not an idiot, you know.”

“It’s my fault!” she burst out.

“Huh?” 

“It’s my fault this happened!”

“Huh?”

“This!” Asuna cried out, exasperated. “I made you lose your hand, and then I made you kill!”

Kirito’s brow furrowed. “Asuna-san, no one made me do those things. None of it is your fault.”

“But-“

“Listen to me.” he said firmly. He took her hand again. “Look at me, Asuna-san. I made my choices, and I don’t regret them. It’s no use, and it changes nothing.”

“But your hand!” She glanced at the stump anxiously. “What if it never grows back? Will you be like this forever? What happens to your Duel-Wielding ability?” An awful thought struck Asuna. “Will you also lose your hand in the real world?”

He laughed. “Is that what you’re worried about?” She nodded.

Kirito threw his head back and laughed even harder. He laughed so hard he almost cried. Asuna frowned. Didn’t he realize the severity of the situation?

“Hey! Kirito-kun, stop laughing! It’s not funny!” she snapped, her hands on her hips.

“I-I’m sorry, Asuna-san. But my hand will grow back.” Kirito said, once he’d stopped laughing and composed himself.

“Eh-!” 

“All I need to do is take a more powerful healing potion.” he explained. “These normal ones have no effect.”

“Ah-h?” Asuna stammered. She could feel her cheeks turning red. “That’s all?”

He nodded.

“I-idiot Kirito-kun!” she exploded. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier??”

“Well,” Kirito said, scratching his head. “I thought you knew.”

“You idiot! How would you know that I know? Sword Art Online is my first game, after all!” Asuna yelled. How infuriating! That damn Kirito-kun.

He continued laughing, until Asuna kept his lips occupied with doing something else.

***

“Ahh.” Kirito sighed. He leant back in his chair, patting his stomach. “That was amazing.”

Asuna beamed. “Well, I did only max out my Cooking skill. Expect nothing less, Kirito-kun.”

“I’m so glad I have my hand back. Eating your food wouldn’t be the same without both hands.” Kirito said gratefully. He touched the regenerated limb reverently.

She shuddered a little. “I still think it’s a little creepy. It grew back just like that.”

“Like a mushroom.” he agreed.

“Well then.” Asuna smiled coyly. “Do you want to put that hand to good use?”


End file.
